Something So Right
by Ieyre
Summary: High school sucks. The teachers all hate me, class stinks, I'm underage, all the goodlooking girls are taken, and the queen of wisdom is practising her judo on me. Oh, yeah...there is that little matter of me being head over heels for her...Kogoro
1. Prologue: Confusion

* * *

Ieyre: Hello, Conan fans! Welcome to my first Detective Conan fic...and the first solely Kogoro/Eri centered fic on F.F. Net (I'm pretty sure )! I fell in love with Detective Conan this summer (I watched a LOT of Case Closed and read a LOT of DC manga) and for some odd reason my fav character is Kogoro. Don't ask me why, I just think he's the funniest character! I also LOVE Eri, she is AWESOME, so I decided to write this ficcy about the two of them in High School. There are a few references to the manga (volume 32 and 41, mostly), but most of its my INTERPRETATION of how Ran's parents acted in high school. Also, Yukiko will make an appearance (she will be important, too ) . I am already on Chapter 5 of this fic, I waited to post for a few weeks because I don't want to rush. Also, the more reviews I get the quicker I will post new chapters :).  
  
The title for this fic comes from a Paul Simon Song by the same name. This is a really pretty song that reminds me of Kogoro and Eri. 

And so, enough rambling! On with the prologue!

* * *

_You've got the cool water _

_When the fever runs high_

_You've got the look of lovelight in your eyes _

_And I was in crazy motion _

_'til you calmed me down _

_It took a little time _

_But you calmed me down  
  
"Something So Right" by Paul Simon_

* * *

"_KOGORO MOURI_!"  
  
Uh oh. I know what's going to happen...I've been dealing with it for the past like, 12 years of my life.  
  
"Just _where_, dare I ask, are you going? If I recall correctly, your classroom is _THAT_ way."  
  
Lielielielielielie...gotta think up one quick. Think think think...I've _got_ it!  
  
"Uhhhhh...bathroom?"  
  
LAME!  
  
"...Kogoro..."  
  
This is bad, this is BAD...  
  
"Yes, oh exalted one?"  
  
I probably shouldn't have said that so sarcastically.  
  
"THE BATHROOM IS IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!"  
  
.....Oh. Man. I forgot about that!!! Well, I guess this can't get much worse...  
  
"...Tell me the truth. Where were you _really _going?"  
  
Spoke too soon. I can't lie when she gives me that look. EVER.  
  
"Erm, well...you know, out...side."  
  
...I guess that's SORT of true...  
  
"WHERE outside??? We have _CLASS_!"  
  
How to word this best...  
  
"I was hungry...I was, um, going to go out for some food. Anyway, why's it any of _your _business? Your JOB is to make sure students stay in class, not interrogate them!"  
  
Stupid stupid stupid...why did I just say that? Her only crime is caring about me, and how do I repay her?  
  
"My job as hall monitor is to catch offenders of school rules. My job as your friend is to find out what you were doing...and don't try to throw me off, because I know you better than anyone. SO, tell me exactly WHERE you were going to 'get some food'."  
  
Why isn't there a single judo move I can think of to get me out of telling her the truth?  
  
"Well...erhm...there's some pretty good places..."  
  
At that incredibly safe and legal four-way intersection by my house with all the nice restaurants?  
  
"-at the race-tracks."  
  
...Hm, I guess shock CAN be useful. So, before the flames shoot up behind those glasses I think I will make a quick getaway-  
  
"Oh NO you don't, mister!"  
  
OW ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow...ear-pulling hurting dragging...OW! Well, my quick getaway was cut-OW!-short by _her_ quick collar grabbing ability.  
  
"-Sometimes I don't know what to do with you-"  
  
You always think of _something_.  
  
"-I mean really, skipping class is bad enough, but going to a horse race and gambling is a serious-"  
  
I wonder what's worse, having your ear _talked_ off, or _pulled_ off?  
  
"-You should really be concentrating on school, what about college entrance exams-"  
  
You should be happy, you've already been asked to go to about 6, no matter which you choose you won't have to deal with me anymore.  
  
"-Worrying myself sick all the time, and for WHAT-"  
  
Eeh. Worrying. That's what always gets me. WHY do you worry about me? You shouldn't even care about me. Why bother? I don't understand why you do...  
  
"-I feel like your _mother_-"  
  
You feel like my mother to me, too. Yeesh.  
  
"-You're about as mature as-"  
  
Actually, scratch that. You feel like my mother with a pair of _great_ legs...I have a nice view of them, too, being dragged behind you like this...Hm, I wonder if you would let go if I-  
  
"-You should be ash-EEEEEEEEEEHHHH! Kogoro, you pervert!!! How _DARE_ you touch me-get back here!!! Get back here so I can pound you into the floor!"  
  
My, my. That red is so fetching on you. In fact, it almost makes this whole crummy day worth it. Hehe...you're so, so angry...crud, you're so angry you're _gaining_ on me! People are starting to stare.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, you are going to be _WORSE_ than dead!"  
  
I don't doubt that...oh, I have never be happier to see you, sensei! Please protect me from this rage-driven creature!  
  
"What have you done _now_, Mouri?"  
  
I can feel the sympathy dripping from every word...not.  
  
"Nothing, sir, but for _some_ reason Ms. Kisaki is very upset. I can't imagine why."  
  
Like he'll believe _that_. Eri's and my fights are practically LEGEND at this school.  
  
"Hm. Well, Ms. Kisaki is coming over right now. Dear _me_, she looks upset. I can't _imagine_ why."  
  
Ha.Ha. Laugh it up. At least YOU lived past 20. I, on the other hand...  
  
"Ah, Ms. Kisaki. Were you looking for Mouri? He's right over here, behind this trash can."  
  
My last resort, ruined. What am I, this guy's least favorite student or something? Oh, wait...I am. Darn.  
  
"You've dug your own grave, Mouri. Now lie in it."  
  
Why that-...I swear that if I live through this (doubtful) I WILL get revenge on that guy. I hope Eri heard him, vindictive son of a-  
  
"Hello, Kogoro."  
  
If she DID hear him, she's giving no sign of caring at all. Not that _that's _a big surprise. I mean, I AM the guy that pulled her hair the first day of kindergarten (though I will maintain till' my dying day that she started it. I don't care what everyone claims about her being some sweet quiet little angel, she can be downright scary when she's in a bad mood. At least from my experience.) ,which I think has had a lasting impact on our relationship. Everything I do ticks her off. Right now she's doing the forced calm, which is even scarier than all-out yelling, because the repression usually causes something even worse.  
  
Like cold-shoulder.  
  
Or crying.  
  
The WORST.  
  
"Kogoro-"  
  
Here it comes...  
  
"-Lately I've been wondering...about, well, a lot of things, and I mean, well, you..."  
  
Huh?  
  
"You do these things-"  
  
Wait a sec...am I imagining things or is she BLUSHING?  
  
"-Like what you did back there, just a minute ago-"  
  
I MUST'VE imagined that. Maybe I just WISHED it...  
  
"-And I don't understand exactly, if you're doing it because you're just trying to, I don't know, BUG me-"  
  
Does it bug you?  
  
"-Or if...if you're doing it...for another..."  
  
Here I am, sitting on the ground behind a trash can, and she's leaning over me, asking me these weird questions, with this strange but admittedly pretty look on her face...is she TRYING to torture me??? It's taking all the self-restraint I have (and that's not much) to keep myself from leaning back over and throwing my arms around her and kissing those soft lips of hers...  
  
"Eri...I..."  
  
This is it...it's as good a time as any to tell her...just say on... 'I love you Eri Kisaki.'...Why does that sound so easy in my head and so hard on my lips???? Woah...that was kinda poetic...almost distracts me from the beautiful girl leaning over me expectantly, waiting for some kind of brilliant explanation.  
  
"...Kogoro?"  
  
Almost.  
  
"Um, eh, Eri-"  
  
What the-oh my friggen'...why the heck do those teachers have to come out of the damn teacher's lounge all at the same time?  
  
"-So then she said-eh? What? Mouri, Kisaki, what are you doing here?"  
  
...Ask her. I have no idea.  
  
"...Nothing, sensei. We-I was just going back to class."  
  
Oh, God, now Eri's all embarrassed. Come one, you're like, the smartest person at this damn school, being out of class once (when you're doing that dumb hall monitor job) means squat. And as for me...well, this isn't any kind of new infraction or anything...so does it matter?  
  
And why the hell are you blushing so much???  
  
"Hmm...Mouri, what are you doing down there?"  
  
Oh. I get it. Really, I'm not slow. At all.  
  
"...I fell?"  
  
Like I said. Not. Slow.  
  
"You fell. Hm. I see."  
  
If being scrutinized by evil sensei Kakashi (the only sensei worse being the one I swore revenge on) wasn't bad enough, I turn to Eri for back-up and find that Kisaki has left the building.  
  
Not literally, of course.  
  
Though it might as well be. She just ran off in the direction of our classroom, practically bolted, without looking back at all. And if I'm not mistaken Kakashi the Satan teacher is putting two and two together in some incredibly biased way. He likes Eri (every teacher does), but he hates me (again, every teacher does).  
  
"Mouri..."  
  
I have nothing to say to you, man. My day just went from normal to bad to painful to emotionally confusing to just plain weird.  
  
"Come by my office after school."  
  
...I think it's bad again.

* * *

If I get a ton of reviews, I'll update this straight away . SO R&R NOW!!!!!!! Push the pretty purple button! Or feel my WRATH! 


	2. Declarations Overheard

Yay!!!!! Reviewers, I LOVE YOU! I can't believe how well my fic has been received thus far . So, because I am so happy I will respond to your reviews :

tamashiipurizuma: My FIRST !!! Review, that is. Anyway...so, this is how you'd imagine them? I'm glad that I'm not the only one. As for how far...well, it'll probably end sometime while they're still in HS, but I plan to do a companion fic about them as adults (current DC era). Maybe I should do one of their marriage. Can't you imagine Kogoro going on and on about what kind of 'booze' they need for the wedding? Then Eri would, of course, hurt him.  
magicbulletgirl: The BEST?? Well, there aren't enough around, but I'm flattered all the same. As for me knowing the characters...well, I read volume 27 A LOT. You want some Kogoro/Eri-ness, read that volume. It's got the BEST scenes.  
tively-split: You like that kind of writing? That's cool...there will be more of that, but also Eri will narrate some of it, and third person for some bits (Eri and Kogoro are just a TAD biased sometimes.)  
SensesFail26x: YAY FOR CUTENESS !  
Sooner: O-O...MY TWIN!! They said you didn't exist...but I knew...(_insane laugh)  
_kyllir: There aren't enough!!! On there is only ONE fic with 'Eri' in the summary. AND IT'S IN FRENCH!!! I have found so few fics about Ran's parents it annoys me. DC is awesome because unlike a lot of other teenage manga, the parents aren't just there to provide money and occasional advice. They're growing WITH the kids. That's one reason why it's awesome .  
Cricket-chan: Uh, oh...I wouldn't do that...(_Eri crashes through door)_  
Eri: ALRIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Kogoro: Um, it's not what it looks like, Eri! Really!  
Eri: Yeah, I'm sure. (_drags him out by his ear)  
_Yeah, that happens...(_sweatdrop)  
_  
Okay, so here's chapter 2. And um, actual plot development! I have to tell you, I am quite proud of this chapter. It is long, descriptive and when I compare it to my first attempts at fanfiction from 7th grade, it really...is A LOT better. Many times I struggle with my fanfiction and get burnt out halfway through, but this came VERY easily to me. And it was SOOOOOOOOOO fun to write. Oh, yeah, and this chapter marks ERI'S FIRST NARRATION! _That_ I am especially proud of...I think it's hilarious. And keep in mind that I usually tell my readers that everything sucks.  
  
So, onward!

* * *

_When something goes wrong _

_I'm the first to admit it _

_I'm the first to admit it _

_And the last one to know  
  
When something goes right _

_Well it's likely to lose me, mm _

_It's apt to confuse me _

_It's such an unusual sight _

_Oh, I can't, _

_I can't get used to something so right _

_Something so right_

_-Paul Simon, "Something So Right"_

* * *

"Mouri, Teitan High school was certain...expectations of its students."  
  
...Um...okay...and your point is?  
  
Kakashi and I are sitting in his office after school, I haven't had a chance to talk to Eri since the, erm, 'incident', earlier today, and I have no idea where this conversation's going. Fun times.  
  
"We know that at any school of this size, its expected we will have students who are good and follow the rules, and students that...aren't good. And don't follow the rules."  
  
I reaaaaaallllly don't like how close this guys is getting to me. His ugly face is about ten centimeters from mine. I think his mole is staring at me.  
  
"Do you what kind of student Eri Kisaki is?"  
  
Even though you've just separated our whole school into two generalized clumps, I guess she falls into the 'good' clump.  
  
"Eri Kisaki is the most brilliant student this school has seen in years. At the end of her first year here she already had been accepted to 4 major colleges. Right now she has a pending scholarship to Tokyo University."  
  
That's my Eri. She has enough brains for the both of us...I guess since she often claims I have no brain at all it works out okay.  
  
"Our school's reputation has been waning over the last few years. If Kisaki does as well as I know she can on the entrance exams Teitan High will return to the glory it once knew."  
  
'The glory it once knew'? Teachers need lives.  
  
"This school isn't the reason Eri's so smart. She was the smartest at our old schools...primary and junior high."  
  
Well, it's true. I expect this guy to get mad at me insulting his precious school, but no...he just keeps on leering.  
  
"Do you know what kind of student YOU are, Mouri?"  
  
The kind that wants to punch your face in?  
  
"He he he...I don't think I even need to answer that. So, boy, do you see the dilemma?"  
  
....Have I mentioned that I'm NOT SLOW?  
  
"No? You are a dimwit. Well, I'll explain. You'll recall that earlier I mentioned expectations?"  
  
Nope, I'm afraid I'm too DIMWITTED and I don't remember.  
  
"Yes, well, I said that our school expects there to be good students and bad students. What it does not expect..."  
  
Is for teachers to explain its whole system to students for no apparent reason?  
  
"...Is for good and bad students to associate with one another."  
  
...Is he hinting at what I THINK he's hinting at?  
  
"I don't know what is going on between you and Kisaki. I just know that whatever it is..."  
  
He's making a semi-threatening gesture with his hands. This moron is trying to SCARE me? Has he even bothered 'researching' me at all? Doesn't he know I'm on the judo team?  
  
"Stop hanging around Kisaki."  
  
On second thought, maybe he's looked at my match records. 0-8. So I couldn't win in a tournament to save my life! I'm good at judo, just stick me in a ring with 150 people watching and I get a little nervous, okay??? Eri would be laughing at this, she's always teasing me about it...oh, right, Eri! This guy wants me to stop hanging around her?  
  
"Who says she doesn't hang around me?"  
  
We kinda hang around each other, truth be told. There's mutual hanging-ness. I try to copy her homework, she follows me and catches me sneaking out of school, its like we're constantly bugging each other. I don't remember life any other way.  
  
"I don't care. Get rid of her. Dump her. Cheat on her. Drop out. I couldn't care less about you as a student here, but she's important. And you're dragging her down. So let go. For the school's sake. For HER sake."  
  
I. Don't. Believe. This. That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is??? What does my friendship with Eri have to do with ANYTH-wait a minute!! 'Dump her'?? 'CHEAT ON HER'???? Can this guy read minds or something??? How does he know how I feel about Eri???  
  
"You don't scare me. I would never abandon Eri unless she _herself_ told me to."  
  
Even then I don't think I could. She means too much to me. Besides, without her who would keep me in line and make sure that I don't do incredibly stupid things?  
  
Woah. I thought I hated it when she did that. I guess you learn new things every day.  
  
And I lied...because Kakashi's FACE scares me.  
  
"Oh? You're a tough guy, are you? Or perhaps you just bluff...I checked your judo records...thought I wouldn't know that you haven't won a single match, huh?"  
  
Bingo. I _have_ got something on this guy...though if I use my judo I really will be dead...I'd probably get suspended and Eri would kill me for that!  
  
"Hm...I'll tell you what...if you can't be persuaded THAT way..."  
  
Okay, ten bucks says this guy tries to bribe me. What kind of person does he think I am?...Don't answer that.  
  
"I have a lot of good connections...My uncle is a dean of admissions at a good university. So, I'll make you a deal...stay away from Kisaki, I'll get you a spot in a good school. What do you say?"  
  
...That was predictable. Really. It was.  
  
Okay, okay, so that was a really lucky guess. Okay, so I had no idea he was actually going to try and bribe me. Okay, so I was just trying to sound cool. Give me a break!  
  
"...You think you've got me figured out, don't you? You think I'm just some punk, and Eri's just a smart girl with some sort of, of...bad boy thing, don't you? Well, you're wrong! There's a lot more to me, and her as well! And one thing I would never do is sell out for a friend! Ever! Especially one I care about as much as Eri!"  
  
I am yelling at this guy, which is probably a mistake. But I mean, come on, the bastard totally deserves it!  
  
"I've tried to be nice about this, Mouri..."  
  
I'm sure you have. Right.  
  
"Why does it matter? We both know Eri will do well on the exams if I'm her friend or not."  
  
Of course. She's Eri. 'Queen' is in her damn name!  
  
"You still don't get it!! If someone from another school, a visiting teacher or principal, sees the two of you together, people will begin to talk! 'Teitan High's gem student hangs around some brat'!"  
  
Brat? I went from punk to BRAT? This guy must really hate me.  
  
"You can't stop me from seeing her! You can switch our classes or whatever, but we can hang out as much as we want after school!"  
  
Hah. Shows him. I should stick out my tongue right now.  
  
"Your disobedience is tiresome. I can do whatever I want."  
  
Resisting...urge...to...punch...this...guy...  
  
"I'll put you in detention every day after school if I have to."  
  
Oooo, like I care.  
  
"You can't punish me for being FRIENDS with someone! I'll just tell a teacher or someone that you've been threatening me."  
  
That's a total bluff, I would never tell anyone if he did that. I have my pride, if nothing else.  
  
"You won't tell anyone. Who'd believe you if you did? There aren't any teachers here who like you, Mouri. Besides, I hear that you've got a lot of pride."  
  
Part of me's really ticked; another part's kinda flattered. My reputation precedes me. And anyway, there's at least one teacher who sorta...doesn't hate me, at least.  
  
"You're a real bastard, you know? I should-"  
  
Something's wrong here. Usually when I threaten people they don't grin at me.  
  
"You know, Mouri, I wondered what you saw in Kisaki...but today, when I saw her there, leaning over you...why, she looked quite fetching. She's really got something there."  
  
......How old is this guy???? Like, 32 or something???? He's even more of a lecher than me; at least I'm not picking up 7th graders!!!  
  
"Such a pretty face..."  
  
Much, MUCH prettier than yours once I'm done with you, 'buddy'.  
  
"If you ever, EVER lay so much as a finger on her, I will-"  
  
I'm about to demonstrate exactly WHAT I'll do when there's this big crash out side the room. Kakashi and I figure it out at exactly the same time at rush out there to see who it is. Turns out the backed into the trash can after tripping over a box of old books outside his room. Whoever it was can run really fast, there was no trace of them. The only movement was a slight swing of the girls' bathroom door across the hall. I just know one thing.  
  
Someone heard at least PART of our conversation.

* * *

That. Boy.  
  
God, I have never known ANYONE who can make me so angry so fast so MUCH! Normally people describe me as a QUIET, POLITE, EVEN-TEMPERED girl!  
  
Kogoro says that I have the temper of a raging bull.  
  
Or he did, that is, before he started teaching me judo (He didn't want to, but I made him. I threatened to tell everyone that he looses judo matches because he gets NERVOUS (_snickers)_(He tells everyone it's because of some made-up injury or bad luck or foul play. He can be sooooo stubborn sometimes). Talk about pride!) Now whenever I get mad he just cowers.  
  
Like today.  
  
It started out like any day for my hall monitoring. I noticed that Kogoro (who I will henceforth refer to as 'the biggest moron on the face of the planet') wasn't in class, which is strange because WE WALKED TO SCHOOL TOGETHER (idiot), so naturally I asked to be excused. I then went to investigate. After meeting up with a few fellow hall-monitors (including teenage-girl-drool-inducer Tokoro, who frankly creeps me out. I didn't talk to him long, thankfully, he's got a bigger wandering eye than Kogoro! Stupid Kogoro...), I was about to give up hope when I spied a wrinkled boys' uniform whip round' the corner in the direction of the front doors. Naturally I put two and two together (By the way, that's FOUR, for all you who are mathematically challenged (_coughKogorocough)_) and screamed out the name I have been SCREAMING for the past twelve years!  
  
Naturally, I was right. Call it women's intuition.  
  
I think our conversation went something like this (this is, of course, completely unbiased):  
  
Eri: (_incredibly sweet)_ Why Kogoro, wherever have you been?  
BMotFotP (BiggestMoronontheFaceofthePlanet): Duhhhhh...wait let me think up a lame excuse _(scratches thick skull covering walnut-sized brain)_ ...Uh...bathroom?  
Eri: (_still incredibly sweet)_ Surely that cannot be right, as the bathroom is in the other direction. Is there some truth you would like to divulge?  
BMotFotP: Duhhh...I was just sneaking off school grounds to go to the race-tracks and do something incredibly illegal like bet and probably smoke and drink and do all the other things which you tell me not to do. (_tries to run away but fails in a spectacularly comical way)_  
Eri: (_gently pulls BMotFotP in opposite direction of door)_ Why Kogoro, that's not good at ALL. (_gives powerful lecture that would have anyone BUT BMotFotP praying for atonement from past sins)_  
  
...Okay, there may be a few, er, _liberties_ taken in that rendition of the conversation, but that's basically what happened. So there I am, fully into my favorite rant-I mean,_ lecture_, when suddenly I feel SOMEONE'S (note the sarcasm) hand feeling up the back of my leg.  
  
Here's where it starts to get weird. Normally in this situation I would be very violent and angry and the next day at school Kogoro would have a couple of casts. But when he does it THIS time, I get the weirdest sensation...I think its called 'butterflies', and I start BLUSHING.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
BLUSHING???? I never, EVER blush. Ever. Rarely.  
  
Okay, so maybe I've blushed a few other times when Kogoro did stuff like that. But this is the first time I ever noticed it! I thought that the burning face and butterfly sensation were anger! Really, I DID! But then someone yells at me, 'Hey, Kisaki, what'd he do to make you blush so much?'  
  
I immediately ran into the closest girls bathroom to see for myself...and there I am, both cheeks bright red.  
  
What does it mean???  
  
When I get out of the bathroom, he's sort of lost me, so I run in the direction I saw him last. And I'm still upset, but not because he felt me up (I'm starting to have the strangest inclination that maybe I didn't hate that as much as I thought), but because I realize...my feelings are really confused. Why DOES he feel me up? To annoy me? To antagonize me? Or maybe...  
  
No...no, he couldn't...  
  
Could he?  
  
All of a sudden I'm yanked out of the oh-so unpleasant thoughts by one of my senseis.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Kisaki. Were you looking for Mouri? He's right over here, behind this trash can."  
  
I told him to stay on the teachers' good sides, but did he LISTEN? Noooooo.  
  
He's saying something to Kogoro, probably something mean, because this particular sensei happens to hate him a lot. And then the sensei moves off, and I can see Kogoro fully. He crouched behind the can looking very guilty and afraid.  
  
And then, all of a sudden...  
  
I'm not mad at him and have absolutely no desire to maim him at all. Because he looks...dare I say this...  
  
Very, very cute in this position.  
  
...I did NOT just think that. I did not just think that Kogoro Mouri, bane of my existence, that snotty brat who pulled my hair (he started it, by the way) the first day of kindergarten, that idiot who's been doing dumb things that piss me off for the last twelve years...  
  
...Dumb things that piss me off because I'm worried about him...  
  
...is cute.  
  
By this point I was feeling about 8 different emotions at once...so I tried (albeit very awkwardly), to ask why he did these things that he does. I'm leaning over him on the ground, waiting for an answer. Kogoro gives me this look, like he's screwing up his courage to say something. My thoughts were as follows:  
  
"Eri...I..."  
  
Oh, that's really meaningful. He looks frightened.  
  
"...Kogoro?"  
  
Am I blushing again??? Damn.  
  
"Um, eh, Eri-"  
  
And then half of the school's teachers walk out of the teachers' lounge AT THAT MOMENT. Here I am, one of the school's top students, leaning over some GUY behind a trashcan DURING CLASS, and I'm BLUSHING!!!!  
  
Kogoro, of course, didn't seem to get it. How typical.  
  
"-So then she said-eh? What? Mouri, Kisaki, what are you doing here?"  
  
...Ask him. I have no idea.  
  
Oh, well, I better give SOME explanation before we both get expelled.  
  
"...Nothing, sensei. We-I was just going back to class."  
  
I stuttered. I just. Stuttered.  
  
When Kakashi turned to Kogoro, I did the only thing that seemed logical. I ran. Without even looking back.  
  
So that's basically what happened. I haven't had a chance to talk to Kogoro all day, so I'm looking for him now. He couldn't have gotten into too much trouble, but he must still be around...  
  
I don't know what I'll do when I see him. Either substantially shorten his life or get all weird and emotional. Maybe I'll start crying...  
  
Ergh. No way. No one will ever have control over my emotions. I am an INDEPENDANT WOMAN.  
  
Oh, in class today I decided to look up a few words:  
  
Blush: n. a reddening of the face from shame, modesty, confusion or embarrassment. 

Self-denial: n. A restraint or limitation of one's own desires or interests

Concern: n. A marked interest or regard usually arising through personal tie or relationship.  
  
And...  
  
Love: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.  
  
I have NO idea why I looked up the last on. Really. It was probably temporary insanity, or something.  
  
...Where IS he? I've checked everywhere...wait, what about the girls bathrooms? Bastard's probably peeping at the girls or something...not that I care or anything. And I'm _not_ jealous.  
  
Hmm...he's not in here or anything. Maybe...  
  
"Stop hanging around Kisaki."  
  
I just walked past Kakashi's office. Immediately I lean against the door, silently. He's talking about me with someone. Who...?  
  
"Who says she doesn't hang around me?"  
  
KOGORO?? I'd recognize that stupid 'macho' speak anywhere! Wait...Kogoro...what's Kakashi talking about?  
  
"I don't care. Get rid of her. Dump her. Cheat on her. Drop out. I couldn't care less about you as a student here, but she's important. And you're dragging her down. So let go. For the school's sake. For _her_ sake."  
  
...First of all, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?????? Second of all...Kogoro and I are NOT going out, so how can he dump me?? Or CHEAT on me? Grrrrr...you better deny that we're going out...  
  
"You don't scare me. I would never abandon Eri unless she _herself_ told me to."  
  
...You wouldn't? Really...? That's so-heeeeeeeyyyyy! You never denied that we're going out!!!! I think that means that that sweet thing you just said is null-and-void!  
  
"Oh? You're a tough guy, are you? Or perhaps you just bluff...I checked your judo records...thought I wouldn't know that you haven't won a single match, huh?"  
  
Eiiiiiiiiiiii! Kakashi is THREATENING Kogoro! And as for the judo...well, that's silly Kogoro's nerves...hehehe...  
  
"Hm...I'll tell you what...if you can't be persuaded THAT way...I have a lot of good connections...My uncle is a dean of admissions at a good university. So, I'll make you a deal...stay away from Kisaki, I'll get you a spot in a good school. What do you say?"  
  
Now he's trying to bribe Kogoro to stay away from me? Why does it matter if Kogoro and I...oh, wait. I get it.  
  
"...You think you've got me figured out, don't you? You think I'm just some punk, and Eri's just a smart girl with some sort of, of...bad boy thing, don't you? Well, you're wrong! There's a lot more to me, and her as well! And one thing I would never do is sell out for a friend! Ever! Especially one I care about as much as Eri!"  
  
One you...care about...as much...as me?  
  
Could this be true?  
  
Could you care...as much as I do?  
  
"I've tried to be nice about this, Mouri..."  
  
Psh. Yeah RIGHT.  
  
"Why does it matter? We both know Eri will do well on the exams if I'm her friend or not."  
  
Idiot, you make me 'look bad'. And why is it you give me all these compliments only when you think I can't hear you??  
  
"You still don't get it!! If someone from another school, a visiting teacher or principal, sees the two of you together, people will begin to talk! 'Teitan High's gem student hangs around some brat'!"  
  
Hey, only I can call Kogoro a brat!  
  
"You can't stop me from seeing her! You can switch our classes or whatever, but we can hang out as much as we want after school!"  
  
Now you want to hang out AFTER school? I thought I was a 'nagging witch'?  
  
"Your disobedience is tiresome. I can do whatever I want. I'll put you in detention every day after school if I have to."  
  
No you can't! I've heard this entire conversation...I'll do badly on the exams on purpose if I have to!  
  
"You can't punish me for being FRIENDS with someone! I'll just tell a teacher or someone that you've been threatening me."  
  
I suppose that works...in theory. How do you know that Kakashi's the only one in on this, Kogoro?  
  
"You won't tell anyone. Who'd believe you if you did? There aren't any teachers here who like you, Mouri. Besides, I hear that you've got a lot of pride."  
  
That's the biggest understatement of the year.  
  
"You're a real bastard, you know? I should-"  
  
Temper, temper. Please, moron, don't do anything you'll regret later for such a stupid reason.  
  
"You know, Mouri, I wondered what you saw in Kisaki...but today, when I saw her there, leaning over you...why, she looked quite fetching. She's really got something there. Such a pretty face..."  
  
...It is impossible to describe how creepy this is becoming! How old is this guy, 32?? Wait a minute...is he indirectly trying to threaten me and get Kogoro angry? I need to go get someone...this could get bad...  
  
"If you ever, EVER lay so much as a finger on her, I will-"  
  
Oh...damn. I AM clumsy. I have to get out of here-the bathroom! I'll hide in there!  
  
I can see that Kakashi and Kogoro are coming out, looking for me...well, they don't know it's me they're looking for. Wait...now Kogoro's walking away. Looks like their 'conversation', is over...Kakashi won't DARE do anything, he doesn't know who was listening in on it, it could have been ANYONE.  
  
Kogoro............  
  
Did you really mean all those things you said about me?

* * *

Awww...okay that's enough of that. NOW REVIEW!!!! PEASANTS! OR FEAR MY-sorry...lost the happy...but the happy is back . 

R&R!!!


	3. Romance Interrupted

Hey all! I really appreciate all your reviews and feedback. Oh, and I don't really think you're peasants. That was a joke. This accursed Quick-Edit destroys my precious smileys!  
  
So...this is chapter three. There's a lot of fluff here. Also, there's a few references in this chapter I need to clear up:  
  
In Kogoro and Eri's literature class, they are studying the book 'Kokoro' by Natsume Soseki. This is a VERY famous Japanese novel, and is a very beautiful story about life, choices, friendship, and love, unrequited or otherwise. I have read it, and recommend it to anyone who loves pretty, sad stories. Kogoro talks about a character, whom he refers to as 'Sensei', the Japanese word for teacher. This can be a little confusing. 'Sensei' is never mentioned by any other name in the book, none of the characters are given 'real' names...the narrator is never mentioned by name, and he refers to the other characters by title ('Sensei', 'Ojosan', etc.). It's supposed to be metaphorical, but Kogoro doesn't really read that deeply into the text (as you will see). So yeah, he's not talking about his teacher.  
  
It's also fair to mention that this is uber-fluffy and cute! This chapter doesn't really move the plot along, but I like it because it develops K and E's relationship. I love you all! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_They got a wall in China  
  
It's a thousand miles long  
  
To keep out the foreigners they made it strong  
  
And I got a wall around me  
  
That you can even see  
  
It took a little time  
  
To get next to me  
  
-Paul Simon, "Something So Right"_

* * *

"Are you mad about what happened yesterday, Eri? Because if you are, I said I was sorry, so can you please stop ignoring me?"  
  
Kogoro didn't want to start begging, but if it came down to it, he probably would. After everything that had happened yesterday, cold-shoulder was the _last_ thing he needed.  
  
Eri and he had met before school to walk together, but of course, Eri was acting cold and distant and refused to say anything at all.  
  
"Is it because I skipped?"  
  
"No."  
  
_Well_, Kogoro thought, _At least the barrier of communication has been broken_.  
  
"Is it because I was going to the race-track?"  
  
"As highly annoying and irresponsible of you as that is, no."  
  
"Is it because I felt you up?"  
  
"_NO_."  
  
"Is it because you were embarrassed in front of a bunch of your precious teachers?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kogoro scratched his head. He was running out of things that he had _done_.  
  
"Is it because I stole your perfect math homework and copied it for my own nefarious purposes?"  
  
"I didn't even _know_ you stole my math homework."  
  
_Hehe...whoops.  
_  
"That would be because I _didn't_...I was just testing you!" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.  
  
What followed was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Is it-"  
  
"Were you even _planning_ on telling me about your little 'chat' with Kakashi?" she said, suddenly.  
  
Kogoro stopped dead. Eri was staring determinedly in the opposite direction, but her voice was obviously trembling.  
  
"He...he was th-THREATENING you, and you...you didn't even tell me! I thought we were friends, but I guess you don't even...trust me...enough...Kogoro, it was because of _me_ that he was going to give you all those detentions!"  
  
Eri's eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, she reeled on him.  
  
"You could have been REALLY hurt in there! Why did you even go to that 'meeting', anyway??"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Kogoro spat, angrily. "How was I to know the guy was gonna say all those things?? He just asked me to see him after school! And you didn't hear it all, did you?"  
  
She stepped back, slightly surprised.  
  
"I...I heard enough. I think I walked by about half-way through...he was telling you to stay away from me..."  
  
"You didn't hear it all, then!" He yelled. "You didn't have to listen to him going on about your best friend like she was some kind of...of school trophy, or something!"  
  
She was full on crying at this point. Slowly she took off her glasses and gently rubbed them with her handkerchief.  
  
"What did he say?" she sniffled. "I heard those things he said about me...that pervert..."  
  
Kogoro's expression softened.  
  
"Eri...Eri, please don't cry. He's not worth crying over."  
  
"I'm NOT crying about that!" she wailed, "I'm just crying because-oh, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
Kogoro awkwardly stuck his hands in his pockets, and the two continued walking. He snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye and found her doing the same. Both flushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"So...am I forgiven?"  
  
"Why should I forgive someone who doesn't even say 'sorry'?" She stuck her nose in the air and pushed her glasses up the bridge of it.  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry, okay?? I didn't tell you...I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react this way!" He snapped.  
  
"If I didn't have to _eavesdrop_ to hear these sort of things maybe I _WOULDN'T _'react this way'!" she snapped back.  
  
"Hmph!" Kogoro pulled a face and turned away again, chin juttling out sulkily.  
  
"...I heard those things you said about me, you know..."  
  
"_NANI_?????" Kogoro dropped the box of cigarettes he was trying to discreetly take out of his book bag and place in his pocket. They fell on the ground and scattered everywhere. Kogoro tried to block them from Eri's view, but the damage was done. One had rolled over her foot.  
  
"Hehe...really...it's not what it looks like, Eri..."  
  
Kogoro quickly looked over at Eri, expecting her to be furious (cigarettes were one of her favorite nag topics). She had stopped walking, and much to his surprise, bent down and picked up the cigarettes and placed them carefully back in their box, quite expressionlessly.  
  
"Eri...is something wrong with you?"  
  
She looked up, and Kogoro found her smiling, a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"-Did you mean it?" she interrupted abruptly.  
  
He started nervously. Kogoro had a feeling he might need the cigarettes Eri was holding very shortly and was staring at them longingly.  
  
"Erm...did I mean what?" He asked slowly, feigning ignorance.  
  
"You know." she said, longing expression obvious. "What you said to Kakashi. About me...that you wouldn't ever abandon me-"  
  
"-Unless you asked me to." he finished for her, grinning sheepishly. "Oh, THAT'S what you meant. Well, um, I mean, I had to say something to Kakashi, so I-"  
  
Eri was pleased to note that she was not the only one who blushed.  
  
"You know what's really interesting?" she asked, smiling broadly.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
The smile instantly dropped.  
  
"The fact that you only ever compliment me when you think I can't hear you." Eri answered, flatly. She immediately turned on her heal and continued walking towards the school. Still a bit flushed, Kogoro realized a terrible truth.  
  
_She's still got my cigarettes!_  
  
"Wait up, Eri! Why d'you-"  
  
"Oh, you want your_ box of death_ back, do you?"  
  
Kogoro winced at the return of Eri's usual snippish attitude towards his 'habits'. He was standing at her right side, and she jangled the box in her left hand, just out of reach.  
  
"Come _on_, Eri! Those are an expensive brand!"  
  
"Your medical bill will be even MORE expensive if you keep it up...so kiss them good-bye!"  
  
With uncanny accuracy she threw them up in the air and straight in the trash. Kogoro had a strong urge to cry. He made a move to run after them.  
  
"Ow! Eri, Eri, that HURTS!"  
  
"Come on, dunce, we're _already_ running late as it is!"  
  
Irritably, she dragged him buy the collar to their classroom. Most of the reason she was irritable was because those damn cigarettes had spoiled a perfectly good romantic moment.  
  
_Wait a minute...ROMANTIC??? Yeah, right!...Right?_

* * *

"Can anyone explain what Soseki-sensei meant by this passage? Anyone? Mouri, what about you?"  
  
Kogoro raised his head slowly to meet his sensei, Tsuori's, stern gaze.  
  
"Were you even paying attention at ALL, Mouri?"  
  
Kogoro stood up and bowed exaggeratedly, hitting his head on the top of his desk. A few seats over, Eri silently rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sensei. I was merely contemplating the genius of Soseki-sensei and was lost in my thought." He arranged his face in what he thought to be a charming smile.  
  
"Alright then, Mouri...explain to the class the character of...Sensei." Tsuori smirked. He obviously wanted to make a fool of Kogoro.  
  
_Or have Kogoro make a fool of himself, _Eri thought, worriedly. She thought it was unfair how much the teachers singled Kogoro out when there were plenty of students who slacked off even more then him.  
  
_But I have to admit, no one slacks off QUITE as comically as Kogoro._

She inwardly giggled as she remembered many of the dumb things he had done over the years that had made her laugh.  
  
"Kisaki, is there something funny about the character of 'Sensei'?"  
  
She blushed, realizing she had been laughing aloud, thinking about a twelve-year-old Kogoro trying to explain to the science teacher why an experiment involving a racecar, piece of measuring tape, and timer had blown up his desk.  
  
"No, Sensei, there is nothing funny about the character of Sensei. In fact..." she glanced at Kogoro trying to remember 'Kokoro's' characters, "He's a very TRAGIC character." She emphasized the word 'tragic'.  
  
Kogoro's eyes widened and he grinned. Tsuori noticed the small exchange and frowned darkly. Kogoro grinned even more at the frown.  
  
"Oh, yeah, 'Sensei'. The old guy, right? I remem-I mean, I was just thinking of how to word my explanation. So, um...Sensei..."  
  
He became more serious.  
  
"He's a guy whose had to make some hard choices in his life. I mean, in the last part you learn that he and his best friend were both in love with the same girl, and he had to choose, who's more important, him or his friend?"  
  
Eri choked. She hadn't expected her little hint to go THAT far. Had Kogoro actually _READ _'Kokoro' when she told him to? She looked over at Tsuori, who was also very surprised, and kept glancing from her to Kogoro and back very suspiciously.  
  
"He chose himself, and he lost his best friend in the process. So I guess this brings up the point...what's more important, friendship or...love?"  
  
Kogoro and Eri's eyes met for a split second, and he smiled at her. Eri once AGAIN found her face reddening. He closed his eyes and continued, still surprisingly serious.  
  
"He chose love, and he lost friendship. I don't know what I would have done..."  
  
"Tell us what part 'Sensei' plays in the beginning of the book, if you're so clever, Mouri." Tsuori sneered. He obviously thought that Eri was somehow helping Kogoro cheat.  
  
"He basically consuls the, erm...I guess 'young guy'. One thing about this book that I thought was odd was that no one has a name." He sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Eri sweatdropped.  
  
The 'serious thing' obviously didn't last very long.  
  
"Yeah, so he basically mentors the narrator about, things that he does, making the right choices, I think he doesn't want him to make the same mistakes that he, that is, Sensei, made. Sensei's always asking the young guy why he wants to spend time with an old man like him, which is what I was wondering the whole book, besides why I was reading it. Whenever I wondered THAT I just thought about what Kisaki-san over there would do to me if I didn't and I found the will-power within myself to finish." he mockingly bowed to the class and sat down. A few people clapped, but most people just laughed at what he had said about Eri.  
  
The sensei was fuming, but he didn't comment much.  
  
"...Thank you, Mouri. That was very...interesting. I would like to speak with you and Kisaki after class, if you please."  
  
The two exchanged dark glances.

* * *

"That was very a very amusing performance in class today."  
  
Kogoro, always ready to accept a compliment, however heavily barbed, bowed appreciatively.  
  
"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, Sensei, but I'm pleased you were amused, in any case."  
  
Eri rubbed her temples wearily.  
  
"I've had enough of your little charade, Mouri! I know that Kisaki helped you answer my questions somehow!"  
  
Kogoro pulled a face, obviously very disgusted.  
  
"What, you think I'm not capable of answering a question on my own?"  
  
"Kisaki, what do you have to say about this?" Tsuori rounded on Eri.  
  
"I'm just as surprised as you, Sensei." Eri said, flatly.  
  
"Thanks a LOT, Eri." retorted Kogoro, sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't help him cheat?" Tsuori stared her squarely in the eye.  
  
"No." she answered. She returned his stare evenly.  
  
For a long time he stared at the two of them, before saying,  
  
"You may go."  
  
Eri sighed as soon as they were out of the classroom, relieved that she could talk freely again. Kogoro laughed loudly.  
  
"Hahaha! We showed that guy!"  
  
"Showed what? It's not as if either one of us lied." Eri smirked.  
  
Kogoro stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"Geez, Eri, spoil my fun, will ya'? I was just enjoying the delusion that I'd gotten you to help me cheat."  
  
The two walked down the hall to the locker rooms. As they had been detained, they were both late for P.E.  
  
Eri laughed.  
  
"So, spill, Kogoro. You must've read 'Kokoro', to know all that about the character of 'Sensei'."  
  
Kogoro laughed, nervously.  
  
"Well, yeah, I DID read it..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"...7 months ago."  
  
"NANI????" she yelled. "Why'd you read it last summer??"  
  
"Well, it was one of the books you gave me. Remember? To 'correct the illiteracy' you believed had 'festered within my brain'? Your words, by the way." he laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute...you actually READ those books?" Eri asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Of course, Eri..." He smiled. "I always read books...if _you_ give them to me."  
  
He flushed, after realizing what he had just said.  
  
"...Really?"  
  
Suddenly, Kogoro got VERY uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, Eri, we've got P.E., you know, don't want to be any later-"  
  
With that, he sprinted off to the boys' locker rooms, leaving one VERY emotionally confused Eri Kisaki.

* * *

Poor Eri...she's so confused. Sorry, hon, but you're going to be for QUITE a few more chapters...hehehe, maybe I've said too much.  
  
Please R&R!!!! 


	4. Affections Accepted

Hey all! Thank you for the reviews...I love you all! Anyway, normally I would rant and rant about stuff in the chapters, but today I don't feel like it. Because I have about 8 zillion homework assignments I should be doing right now! Huzzah! Reviewers now!  
  
YumeTakato: I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
tively-split: Yeah, I was laughing when I wrote that, too. Can't you picture it perfectly?  
Cricket-chan: Hakuba, definitely! He is not spoken for (I think?), plus he has a falcon (that is awesome)! Aoko would be out for your blood if you took Kaito.  
mysteriousangelgirl: Um...I guess..._(Observes Eri and Kogoro bickering loudly between chapters about how many egg rolls they ordered for lunch)..._Yeah, they are perfect.  
magicbulletgirl: Yay, I'm glad my story makes you feel happy! With all the incredibly heavy 'Shinichi dies, Ran never recovers' stuff floating around on this site, I wanted to do something original and funny. I hope it is!  
  
So, um, here's the chapter.

* * *

_When something goes wrong  
  
I'm the first to admit it  
  
I'm the first to admit it  
  
And the last one to know  
  
When something goes right  
  
Well it's likely to lose me, mm  
  
It's apt to confuse me  
  
It's such an unusual sight  
  
Oh, I can't, I can't get used to something so right  
  
Something so right  
_  
-Paul Simon, "Something So Right"

* * *

"Class, I have an important announcement."  
  
Another day, another pointless announcement. I wish Eri would stop acting so weird, though. I mean, she's been looking at me funny ever since yesterday and that whole 'yes-I-can-read' incident.  
  
"Despite last year's fiasco with decorations-"  
  
Blah blah blah. Do I care? No. Of course, Eri 'perfect' Kisaki is at rapt attention. Actually, it looks like most of the people in here are paying attention. I wonder if there's some strange sickness going around?  
  
"-It is important to remember our school's attitudes about dating and be on our BEST-"  
  
Hm, if there IS something going around, no one's told me about it. I'd better hold my breath, or I'll get the germ.

"-The music will be voted on by the students, you can submit-"  
  
Oh, man, holding your breath for over ten seconds is _hard_. Is she done yet?  
  
"-Of course, that being said-"  
  
-The cafeteria will _continue_ to serve bad food? Skirt lengths will _not_ be shortened, despite male population's protests? Math remains mandatory? Come on, can't we have some announcement that's hard-hitting, fun, _ATTENTION GRABBING?_  
  
"-I am pleased to announce that there will be a Valentine's Day Dance, previously unscheduled, do to the brilliant negotiating skills of our own class representative, Eri Kisaki."  
  
...Oh. Everyone's cheering. Eri's standing up.  
  
You've got my attention NOW.

* * *

"Geez, Eri, why didn't you _tell_ me you were planning some dance?"  
  
Eri sniffed and continued walking.  
  
"If you paid attention in class for _once_, you might have heard Mikazawa-sensei announce it _several_ times."  
  
Kogoro stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Fine, Ms. Uptight. But you still could have told _me_ that _you_ were the one 'negotiating' for the dance."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He scratched his head, thinking.  
  
"Come to think of it, you've never been much of a party animal. Why'd you push for this Valentine's Day thing anyway?"  
  
"Well, you know...everyone wanted a dance, and I _know_ I'm good at speaking and debate, so I just thought...well, I'll try and persuade them to go through with it, and it worked..."  
  
Eri trailed off, distantly.  
  
"You sure there's not some 'special guy' you want to give chocolate to, or something?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
_Does he know-?_  
  
She blushed, but looked away, flustered and annoyed.  
  
"Even if there _WAS_, why is it any of _your _business?" she snapped.  
  
He pointed his finger at her, accusatorily.  
  
"So there _is_ someone! Tell me who it is!"  
  
"First of all, who said there is anyone? Second of all, you think if there _was_ someone I would tell you? The whole _school_ would know the next day!" she turned to face him, yelling.  
  
"Of course there's someone!" he yelled back, "Why else would you be blushing?!"  
  
"Who says I'm not turning red because I'm _ANGRY_!?"  
  
He opened his mouth to shout something back, but immediately closed it upon seeing her face.  
  
"...Eri? What's wrong? Stop crying." he said, softly.  
  
"I'm _not_ crying." she answered, tears in her eyes.  
  
"...Eri..." Kogoro reached out to touch Eri's arm, but she pulled away angrily.  
  
"Why do you always have to make things so...so...so DIFFICULT?"  
  
And with that, she stormed off, leaving one very emotionally confused Kogoro Mouri.

* * *

Whoever said that boys mature slower than girls was wrong. Because they don't mature. At all. I have yet to see the faintest sign that Kogoro has matured since the day I met him.  
  
Grrrr...WHY DOES HE HAVE THIS AFFECT ON ME????  
  
Oh, I know. Because he's a stupid, stubborn, oafish, rude, inconsiderate, lazy, annoying-  
  
_...Sweet, caring, fun, funny, brave..._  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Am I...  
  
Do I...  
  
No.  
  
_Then why are you waiting by your phone for him to call?_  
  
No.  
  
_Then why does he always make you blush?_  
  
No.  
  
_The why do you always worry about him?_  
  
No!  
  
_Then why do your many male admirers never interest you at all?_  
  
NO!  
  
_Then why are you insanely jealous whenever he flirts with other girls?_  
  
NO! Nononononononono! I'm NOT jealous, evil little voice in my head! I've taken pity on the poor girls, that's all! It's Kogoro I'm angry with, NOT the girls! No!  
  
_Liar..._  
  
Shut up! We're friends, that's all! That's it!  
  
_Then why did you not tell him who it is that you like? Oh, that's right. It's him._  
  
...WHO TOLD YOU THAT????  
  
_I'm the little voice inside your head. I know these things._  
  
...Leave me alone...  
  
_Not until you admit it._  
  
Admit what?  
  
_That you, one Eri Kisaki, are hopelessly in love with one, Kogoro Mouri._  
  
No! I will never, ever admit it!  
  
_So, wait, you admit that it's true, then? Because you just said you 'will never admit it', but by saying that, you just admitted that you will never SAY it, but you never actually DENIED it-_  
  
Okay, fine! I love him, alright? I. Am. In. Love. With. My. Best. Friend.  
  
_Whose name is?_  
  
Kogoro Mouri! Eri Kisaki loves Kogoro Mouri, despite him being a baka! I ADMIT IT! Now, leave me alone you...you...say, what are you?  
  
_The incongruous little being that is the voice of reason in your brain. And I can't leave you alone; admittance is only the first step. So, now that we have admitted that we are in love with Kogoro, what are we going to do about it?_  
  
Who's 'we'?  
  
_Oh, forget it! So, are you going to tell Kogoro?_  
  
TELL him? Who said anything about TELLING him??  
  
_So what, you're never going to tell him?_  
  
...Um, well, I never said _that_, it's just...  
  
What, you afraid of being rejected? For a 'super genius' you sure are thick sometimes.  
  
What's _THAT_ supposed to mean???  
  
_Come on, he OBVIOUSLY likes you. Why, just today he thought that you liked some other guy and got REALLY jealous. And what about all those things he said to Kakashi about you? He never denied it when Kakashi said all those things about the two of you going out!_  
  
That's true...  
  
_Besides, technically if he didn't like you, you wouldn't even exist because it's going to be Ran who takes Shinichi to Tropical Land and that's the reason that he becomes Conan and creates 'Detective Conan', so if you two didn't get together and have Ran then none of that would have ever happened-_  
  
...What are you talking about?  
  
_Um...nothing. Just forget I said ANY of that. I, um...have an appointment with Kagome of Inu-yasha, so I...er, gotta run! Just talk to Kogoro!_  
  
Um...okay?  
  
The little 'voice' has left. I am in love and a schizophrenic. Just perfect.  
  
I have never noticed how fun it is to moan in agony into one's pillow before today. It's relieving me of some of my stress, I think...or at least it's stifling the sound.  
  
_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_  
  
Oh, great the phone's ringing. Probably someone who wants to sell us something...why can't they see they're calling the house of a love-sick girl?????  
  
_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_  
  
Wait a minute. That phone's ringing! I could be Kogoro!  
  
_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_  
  
Do I answer it?? Do I screen it?? Do I lie down and die???  
  
_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_  
  
Too late.  
  
_(BEEP)_ Hello, You've reached Eri Kisaki's phone! If you're listening to this, it probably means I'm out boxing my friend Kogoro's ears! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I'm done! (_BEEP)  
_  
I've always loved that message. I've had it on my phone since 7th grade.  
  
"I can't believe you still have that on your phone, Eri! It's NOT funny anymore!"  
  
Damn. It _is_ Kogoro.  
  
"Um, anyway, I know you're there, cause I'm not being seriously hurt right now, so can you pick up? Please?"  
  
I need a flower right now. 'I pick it up. I don't pick it up. I pick it up. I don't pick it up."  
  
He's sighing over the phone...  
  
"Okay, fine, _don't_ pick up, but I know you're there. Look, about today...well, I'm sorry. If you like some guy, its, um...your business. I'm sure that whoever it is isn't good enough for you, though."  
  
Isn't THAT the truth. Baka.  
  
"Some, um, yeah...oh, and about tomorrow? Don't wait for me at my house; I've got...stuff to do at school, so I'm going early. Hope you don't mind walking by yourself."  
  
Wait a minute...Kogoro Mouri, skipper extraordinaire, is going to school _early_? Oh, like _that's_ not incredibly suspicious.  
  
"I'm going to hang up the phone now..."  
  
I can't take this anymore.  
  
"Wait, Kogoro! Kogoro, are you still there? Kogoro??"  
  
Damn it all. Dial tone.

* * *

Well, at least I know she was there and still didn't have to talk to her. She must have been sitting by that phone, cursing me under her breath.  
  
She really gives out mixed signals.  
  
It's driving me _insane_.  
  
One minute she's yakking my ear off, probably talking about how the world would be better off without me (I say probably because I try not to pay attention anymore. I find if I do I start to agree with her), the next she's blushing and giving me this look.  
  
That _look_.  
  
Screw hormones. They're bad _enough_ to deal with without the other feelings I have for Eri. The 'deeper' feelings...  
  
I love her.  
  
I mean, I've always _liked_ her, even though we've fought non-stop since kindergarten I like her. She's smart, funny, I mean, EVERYONE likes her. And it's no wonder why. We all know that she's a great friend; she'll never hesitate to help someone who's struggling with his or her homework or something. She's always been quiet, nice and polite to everyone...  
  
Except me.  
  
Something about me sets her off. It doesn't matter what I do, because the fact is that I'M the one doing it. And if I'm doing it, it's wrong.  
  
Eri gets angry. She yells, lectures, nags, scorns, accuses, ABUSES and otherwise bugs me. I bring out the lioness in the lamb. The otherwise 'docile' creature that is Eri Kisaki is lost to me.  
  
I don't know what's cuter. Quiet, smiling, blushing Eri, or angry, glaring, blushing Eri.  
  
Maybe equally cute, but for different reasons.  
  
Eri and I have stuck together since childhood, for reasons that really allude me. I mean we're two COMPLETELY different people, but without her...  
  
I would never feel whole.  
  
It's either Ying and Yang, or...a match made in hell.  
  
I haven't known that I love her for very long. I mean, only like, this year. I think it was after that disturbing video in health class...but that's a story for a different time.  
  
The fact is, I can't tell her.  
  
Not yet.  
  
I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same for me?  
  
Excuse me, stupid question.  
  
Of _course_ she doesn't.  
  
...But then again, that look...  
  
No, she can't! She told me she likes some guy...  
  
...When I find out who he is, he'll wish he'd never been born...  
  
I can't believe myself! I just got through telling Eri that she can like whoever she wants, and now I'm planning on murdering some guy who I don't even know the identity of...  
  
...Heck, he might even be...  
  
I need to stop dreaming. Of course it's not.  
  
So, I've got to _make_ it me.  
  
Operation-'Win Eri's Heart' is officially underway.  
  
Part One: Tomorrow morning.

* * *

Ooooooo...what will happen next? Do I even know? Of course I do! It took me FOREVER, but I did finish chapter 5. I've barely started chapter 6, though...  
  
R&R please!


	5. Intentions Misunderstood

Hey all! Sorry for a little later update, but I've been busy with auditions for my school's incredibly competitive Drama Fest auditions. I finished the callbacks yesterday, so keep your fingers crossed for me (I will know what play I'm in tomorrow!).  
  
I wanted to wait to post this until I finished chapter 6, but I haven't really had time to, so you guys may have to wait a bit for the next chapter. I HAVE worked on it, but it and the last chappy were/are hard. The plot is really starting to complicate, and I don't want to post something I'll regret later. I have to make sure I get it just right.  
  
So, this chapter...well, let's just say that it was emotionally draining to write, which is why I had to write it in small increments. Even so, I'm not sure I portrayed everything exactly as I would have liked. You know how you picture things in your head, and people see it in a totally different way? I hope it turned out alright...I feel sorry for Eri, but man, Kogoro REALLY gets the raw deal. Poor guy...oh, well, in the future he's going to do plenty of things to deserve it _(grins)._  
  
YumeTakato: I'm glad you like _(smiles)_!  
Brood Mayran: BROODY-CHAN!!! You reviewed!!! I'm almost happy enough to forgive you for killing off my Seto-kun in your latest fic...notice I said 'almost'. You were very bad to do that!!! BAD!_ (hands her the Sirius Black plushie of forgiveness)_ Now you are truly forgiven. I didn't know you liked DC! That's great, I'm a newbie-ish person sorta. I got into it about 2 1/2 months ago. I love it now, of course _(grins)_.  
tively-split: I love you!! You always write the most eloquent/helpful/interesting reviews. Would you consider beta-ing for me?  
tamashiipurizuma: Man, that is SOME name. Anyway, I'm glad you love it. It is my new baby.  
PRIVATE : _(laughs)_ Yeah, maybe I should do that...the 'voice' would be funny in Kogoro's mind...he would try to punch it or something! And I'm glad you think this cheers up the DC section. Ran/Shinichi is starting to depress me, I thought people might rather read a new concept that's funny!  
Katana-Jake: Thanks for putting me on your favs !  
  
Oh, yeah, I'm going to run out of lyrics for this fic, so I will start using different songs' lyrics. 'Something So Right' has a few more, though!

* * *

_Some people never say the words "I love you"  
  
It's not their style  
  
To be so bold  
  
Some people never say those words "I love you"  
  
But like a child  
  
They're longing to be told, mm  
  
-Paul Simon, "Something So Right"_

* * *

I _am_ going to find out what he's doing, even if it kills me.  
  
So that's why I'm shadowing Kogoro. I think people have been staring at me, there's no doubt that me 'stalking' him looks, erm...strange. But its not like I'm following him because I...  
  
Well, maybe a LITTLE.  
  
What I can't figure out is _WHAT THE HELL _he's up to. What can he _possibly_ be doing at school 40 minutes early? He's always complaining that it starts too early, in fact, most days we're running _late_.  
  
Obviously he's doing something he doesn't want me to see.  
  
Now he's walking inside. Thank God he is, I've been fighting the urge to yell at him for his bad posture. Oh, well...I can always do that later.  
  
Shadowing someone is hard work. It's good that Kogoro is oblivious to his surroundings most of the time, or he might've noticed he was being followed.  
  
Now I'm inside the building, too. That's funny...it looks like Kogoro is heading for the early morning _koto_ classroom. But that can't be...wait a minute!  
  
That's an ALL GIRL CLASS!!!

* * *

Well, I guess here goes. I mean, girls make this so much more embarrassing, but who _else_ can I ask?  
  
Here they come, in their giggling little group. Thank _God_ Eri doesn't hang out in one of those, I would go even more insane than I already am.  
  
"Um, excuse me..."  
  
Have I mentioned this is really, REALLY embarrassing?  
  
They're giggling. They have probably been giggling all morning, but they have to giggle more at me. Hell, they probably giggle in their SLEEP.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It's one of the few un-giggly ones. Finally, some sanity.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Kogoro Mouri?"  
  
That's another one. And low and behold, the one I thought was sane is giggling too. WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT???? It's my name! They're _all_ giggling!  
  
"Um, yeah..."  
  
Yes, I _am_ Kogoro.  
  
"Look, this is kind of embarrassing...do any of you know Eri Kisaki?"  
  
MORE. GIGGLING. It's, if it's even possible, _INCREASED_.  
  
"Hehehe...yes, I know her...hehehe...why...hehehe...?"  
  
Deep...breath. Count to ten. Feng shui (sp?).  
  
"Well, you see...um, how can I put this...?"  
  
I have no idea...  
  
"What, are you going to ask her to that dance thing?"  
  
"Hehehe...yeah, you two are legend!"  
  
...I hate the biological process of blushing. How the hell do these random girls know about 'us', but we don't???  
  
"Um, we are?"  
  
"Oh, of course! So, what do you need?"  
  
A HUGE aspirin.  
  
"Well, I was wondering..."

* * *

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?????  
  
Why is he talking to those girls??? And why are they giggling???? And why is HE _BLUSHING_???  
  
Grrrrrrr...it's times like this when supersonic hearing would REALLY come in handy.

* * *

"...Do you know what her favorite kind of flowers are?"  
  
I think I will start a petition to outlaw giggling FOREVER.  
  
"Oooooooooooo, that is, like SO SWEET!"  
  
I am not 'sweet'.  
  
"...But like, sorry, no."  
  
The other girls look so excited. What, don't they have lives of their own? Or can they only meddle in mine?  
  
One of the other, less stupid-looking girls is looking very thoughtful.  
  
"Why don't you try the flower-arrangement class?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they would know about that sort of thing!"  
  
All of them are giggling again, but that one girl is right. Plus, I think Eri knows a few of the girls in that flower-arrangement class.  
  
I guess it's worth a shot.

* * *

"Oooooooooooo, that is, like SO SWEET!...But like, sorry, no."  
  
No. Way. It CAN'T be!  
  
But it is...  
  
ALL THAT BASTARD WANTED TO DO BEFORE SCHOOL WAS ASK EVERY STUPID GIRL HE COULD GET HIS HANDS ON TO THE DANCE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When I get _my_ hands on him...  
  
I mean, the _NERVE_!  
  
Here I am, hopelessly IN LOVE with him, and he's asking EVERY OTHER girl to the dance.  
  
Behind my BACK.  
  
I'm a fool...I really am.  
  
It's not Kogoro's fault...he has every right to like other girls. I mean, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything!  
  
But I _wish_ he was.  
  
Wait a minute...yesterday he was getting all jealous over whoever I liked.  
  
So _he_ can just flirt with any girl he wants, huh?? And I can't with any guy????? Oh, is that it?????  
  
Ooooo, he is SOOOO dead.

* * *

"...So, you don't know? Oh, that's too bad..."  
  
20 minutes, 3 classrooms later, I am _still_ ignorant about what kind of flowers Eri likes. On the bright side, I have heard enough giggling to last a lifetime (maybe I will never have to hear that sound again?)  
  
I also have this really bad feeling. You know, like when someone is watching you, and you get that vibe? It's like that. It's a familiar glare vibe, too...weird...  
  
Well, last class, last hope.  
  
This is the Go club. Man, talk about boring! But I think there are a few 'smart girls' in this club. The kind of people ERI would like and talk to.  
  
"...Um, so you don't know?"  
  
Crap.  
  
Well, that was my last hope. Now I'll just go and get some flowers, and she'll be allergic to them or something. Or they'll be her least favorite color. Or they'll-  
  
"Roses. Pink Roses."  
  
What the-  
  
"Yukiko???"

* * *

Those STUPID, STUPID girls! I hate them! I hate them I hate them I hate them!  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm calm now.  
  
I don't hate them.  
  
...Much.  
  
But I can't _believe_ them! As soon as Kogoro left for wherever to meet his quota for girls asked to the school dance, I emerged from my hiding place behind the lockers to follow him. None of the girls saw that I had heard their conversation, so they had the gall...  
  
"Hey, Eri! Are you looking for your Kogoro?"  
  
"He's a real sweetie, _isn't_ he?"  
  
What the hell is that supposed to mean??? Has he been doing MORE with these girls??  
  
And now they're positively _twittering_.  
  
Must...resist...violent...jealousy...  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
Why should I be jealous all for a heartless moron like Kogoro? I'm a sensible girl, what's the point of falling in love if it's not the right person? There are plenty of guys that would KILL for a date with me, I'm sure. Yeah...  
  
But of course, they're all _afraid _of Kogoro.  
  
Ergh, I think I'll go back to stalking Kogoro. It involves less thinking...

* * *

"Roses. Pink Roses."  
  
"Yukiko?"  
  
Yukiko Fujiyama. Eri's long-time 'friendly rival', she's basically the princess of popularity here at Teitan. I know her through Eri, obviously, they like to compete with each other.  
  
She's pretty; sometimes I like to flirt with her to annoy Eri. As Eri's not around, though, I see no point to do it right now.  
  
She's smiling and giggling now, but its not annoying when she does it. She's also smart (but of course, _nothing_ on Eri), not a ditz. She does some acting (she's on this soap-opera type-thing. She claims it's not 'serious' enough for her, which I think is weird, cause' its about people killing/having affairs with each other. Seems quite serious.) and modeling--which is polar opposite of Eri. That's why they're 'rivals'. Queen of Wisdom vs. Queen of Divas (or something like that).  
  
"Hehehe...she likes pink roses, Kogoro. She told me once...I think I was teasing her about you."  
  
I. Hate. Blushing. Just thought I'd restate that.  
  
"Hehe...very funny, Yukiko. You know there's, er, nothing going on between me and Eri..."  
  
I'm a _great_ liar.  
  
"You're such a bad liar, Kogoro. Besides, if you don't like Eri then why are you asking people about her favorite flowers?"  
  
Hm. She makes a fair argument...time for (more of) my extraordinary lying skills!  
  
"...Birthday?"  
  
"It's in six months."  
  
Smooth. Real smooth.  
  
"You don't need to deny it, Kogoro. Everyone besides you two knows. It's actually pretty ridiculous."  
  
EVERYONE???? Is that why those damn girls were giggling like they were on something?  
  
"...Really?"  
  
She's nodding.  
  
"Oh...um, well..."  
  
Yukiko is really restraining herself...geez, it looks like she's about to burst. Haha, laugh it up.  
  
"It's okay, Kogoro, really...I mean-hehe-no one's expecting...heha-you, the guy, hehe...to get it first-oh, forget it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO STUPID!!!!"  
  
-.-;;;  
  
Okay, Yukiko, you can stop laughing at my freaky relationships and me now.  
  
Really.  
  
Stop.  
  
NOW!  
  
"Yukiko, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'm really serious about this...I don't want to screw it up!!"  
  
"Hahahaha...I'm sorry, Kogoro-kun, but it's just so...I mean, it's so _obvious_ that Eri likes you! Haven't you noticed how absolutely incredibly _irritated_ with you she gets every time you flirt with other girls or skip class or anything? That's a _sure_ sign that a girl likes you, she _cares_ about you!"  
  
Wait a minute...it is???  
  
"Um, I thought that yelling meant that the girl was, I dunno, _angry_ with you. Call me crazy, but screaming and nagging don't strike me as very affectionate."  
  
Yukiko rolls her eyes.  
  
Typical girl.  
  
Always thinking they're all superior and stuff.  
  
Yukiko's gonna go for some genius or something, I bet.  
  
"My, you boys sure are THICK."  
  
You and Eri are RIVALS? I swear, she says that quote-for-quote _all_ the time!  
  
"It's so obvious! You two bicker like an old married couple, for one thing."  
  
ERI AND I?????? MARRIED??????????  
  
Pfft.  
  
Yeah, RIGHT.  
  
That would never happen in a million years.

* * *

Where IS he?? I can't believe I lost him! When I see him, I swear I'll-  
  
"Thank you so much, Yukiko-chan! You're a life saver!"  
  
........................................YUKIKO????? He didn't-she wouldn't-oh, I can't wait to hear this!  
  
"Anytime, Kogoro-kun."

..................  
  
.........I can't believe it...that Yukiko...and Kogoro...would...  
  
"You won't tell Eri, will you?"  
  
I've heard enough.

* * *

Eri ran down the hall, away from Kogoro and Yukiko.  
  
_Yukiko...pretty, perfect Yukiko. Of course he would want to go with HER to the dance...  
_  
She quickly swallowed her tears. Staring at her feet, she watched the stray ones fall on her shoes.  
  
_How could I have been so stupid? So blind? So-_  
  
"Something wrong, Kisaki?"  
  
Eri looked up suddenly.  
  
_Tokoro?_  
  
It was Tokoro, the smartest and most popular boy in school. And almost every girls' crush.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You look upset about something." He said, almost smugly.  
  
"What do you want?" she answered, rather coolly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he smirked even wider.  
  
"I've had my...eye on you for a while, Kisaki. It's only natural for the smartest boy in school to like the smartest girl, right...?"  
  
Eri nodded mutely. She was a little disoriented from being upset with Kogoro and didn't seem to understand what Tokoro was hinting at.  
  
"You're so pretty, Eri...we're just right for each other, aren't we? Perfectly compatible..."  
  
Her eyes hardened, then a grim look crept onto her face.  
  
"Yes, Tokoro, I agree with you completely."  
  
Wiping her face, she looked up into his eyes with a determined gaze.  
  
He was a handsome boy. Dark haired and tanned, with gray eyes, it was amazing how he had been born with such looks and so intelligent. Eri bitterly thought of how different he was from Kogoro.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something...would you accompany me to the Valentine's Day dance? I could...show you a good time."  
  
As if by second nature, Eri clasped the silver locket around her neck, remembering the day she got it.

* * *

_"Here, Eri...this is for you. I know I screwed up and forgot your birthday, but I wanted to make it up to you..."  
  
"Oh, Kogoro! It's so pretty! And the picture...hehe, it's from that time when you took me to that fair in 8th grade!"  
  
"Remember that? You forced me up on to that damn Ferris wheel!"  
  
"Yeah...you were such a chicken, I practically had to DRAG you up there! Though I have to admit, when it got stuck I was pretty afraid as well..."  
  
"It's a good thing I was there to comfort you."  
  
"You were more scared then I was, baka! But, well...if you hadn't been at my side..."  
  
"I'll ALWAYS be by your side, Eri..."_

_

* * *

Liar..._  
  
She let go of it.  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you."

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS ERI DOING???? HOW CAN SUCH A SMALL THING HAVE TURNED SO RIDICULOUS?? WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS??? Oh. Cause the CAPS BUTTON WAS TURNED ON. Darn. AgAIN. Stupid caps button.  
  
Anyway, yeah, if anyone thinks that Eri hearing Kogoro and Yukiko talking and misinterpreting it is weird, well...yeah. Sorry about that. I think it could happen! Plus, there needs to be conflict! And Kogoro and Eri misunderstanding each other! But no worries, as this fic is humor/romance _(hinthappyendinghint)_! So YAYNESS for that! 


	6. Feelings Repressed sorry for long wait!

OMG. I haven't posted anything in a reaaaaaalllllyyyy...long time, man guys, I'm really sorry. I still love writing this fic, and I'm sorry about the short chapter I'm giving you here. So, um, yeah...sorry _(looks guilty)._

Um...new song. Yeah. But it's also Paul Simon, so, it's all good!

* * *

_The problem is all inside your head, she said to me_

_The answer is easy if you take it logically _

_I'd like to help you in your struggle to be free _

_There must be fifty ways to leave your lover_

_"50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" by Paul Simon_

* * *

I REALLY owe Yukiko. I would have never figured out those pink roses. Eri and I just don't talk about that sort of thing... 

Eri...

I still don't know how I'm going to tell her.

How will she react?

What will she do?

There's some times when I think maybe she...I mean, like that time we were interrupted by those teachers...

It was like she was WAITING for me to say it.

I almost did, too.

We seem to have 'communication problems'.

...It's weird, though.Most of the time she acts like I'm the pond scum of all boys. What am I? 'Rude, vulgar, stupid, lazy, and a_total_ flirt.'

Gee, complimentary.

On the other hand, she does emphasize the word 'total'. Does that mean...

Nah.

It couldn't.

Eri_couldn't_ be jealous.

...Okay, maybe she could. A little.

Fine.

A LOT.

But once she knows it's her that I'm interested in, that won't matter.

Nothing can go wrong.

...Right?

* * *

How can you hate someone and love them at the same time? 

You can't, right?

Good.

I. HATE. KOGORO. MOURI.

...Damn.

I don't.

I really wish I did, though.

I really wish that I liked Tokoro .

He's popular, bright, and intelligent...

But I don't.

In fact, I think he's...

Well, Yukiko told me about some, erm, EXPERIENCES she had with the guy. He used to really like her, apparently, and he tried to...force himself on her.

But WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE WHAT YUKIKO SAYS?

...I'm calm. I'm fine.

...What have I gotten myself into? Why did I have to say YES?

Better yet, why do I have to love an inconsiderate jerk like Kogoro Mouri?

Ever since the first day I met him, there has been so much FRICTION between the two of us! All we've ever done is fight! Where is the love?

Fighting with him is my passion. It's an addiction.

I love every moment of it. I relish it.

...God, there must be something wrong with me.

But I CAN'T forgive him. No. It's not that he asked all those girls to go with him...it's that he didn't have the decency to tell me that he was going to.

Did he not want me to know because he...didn't want to hurt me?

Could he possibly...KNOW what I feel about him?

No. That's too much to expect of him.

I am a stupid girl.

He should be more of a man. This is HIS fault. I will be immovable! I will fall out of love as quickly as I fell into it...!

Damn.

I can't.

I hate this.

* * *

Kogoro walked up to Eri after class, expecting a 'hello', 'hi', or at least a 'why were you so late, baka?'. He did not expect her to ignore him entirely. 

Which is what she did.

This perplexed him. It was not as if he was not_used_ to her ignoring him, in fact, it was practically a daily occurrence. However, usually when she ignored him, she would sniff; hold her head in an absurdly high fashion, and 'accidentally' step on his toes every two minutes.

Right now she was_really_ ignoring him.

Like she did not actuallywant his attention.

He was very, VERY perplexed.

"...Eri?"

"...Yes?"

Kogoro's theory of her becoming mute was kyboshed. Moreover, her tone was not the usual clipped, irritated voice she used when angry. On the contrary, it was rather detached and unemotional, as if she were speaking with a teacher and not her friend of many years.

"Um...are you sick?"

"No, I am perfectly fine, thank you."

_What was _that

Kogoro was getting more confused by the second. This morning he had been quite pleased, after learning Eri's favorite flowers he had tried to talk to her all day. Strangely enough, though, every time he had attempted to she had disappeared, as if she were avoiding him on purpose.

But WHAT purpose?

He hadn't done anything wrong of note, no terrible fight, no drinking or skipping or any of the other things he...did.

"You're acting really strange...I thought things were okay between us. Whatever it is that you think I did-"

"Things _would_ be okay if someone wasn't always lying and keeping secrets." interrupted Eri, softly.

Kogoro sputtered.

"What are you TALKING about? I haven't been keeping anything secret between us...well, at least not anything _bad_."

She sighed.

"So you admit that you_have_ kept something a secret?"

"Well," he grinned, "Nothing that you won't find out...sooner or later."

She lurched to a halt, words caught in her throat.

_I don't need to find out about it...I already have._

"Well, in that case," she said, voice strained, "I won't detain you further. I know you probably have some place to go and meet-I mean, and go and do something or another."

He stopped, and she with him. He really had NO idea what was going through her mind, but whatever it was, he hoped it would stop, cause' it was freaky.

"I'm not _meeting _anybody! What, you just insanely paranoid, or something?" He snapped at her, annoyed. Kogoro Mouri didn't like baseless accusations.

"I am NOT paranoid! I can see what's going on!" she answered, voice quavering.

"Well, if you know what it is I've 'done', why don't you tell me? Come on, Eri, let me have it! Tell me just what the heck you think I've done!"

She opened her mouth, and then froze.

Eri was unable to say the words. Saying them would make it so...final. Unsaid, there seemed to be a shred of hope...something to hold onto...a small portion of her heart still willing to believe that it might all have been a bad dream.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, "Don't you have a_thing_ to say about this terrible deed I've committed?"

She opened her mouth again, but nothing came out.

"Well? What IS it?" He gripped her arm, taking care to be firm yet gentle.

"Mouri, if you know what's good for you, you will let go of that arm right now."

Turning, Kogoro found himself face to face with Tokoro. He had a rather pompous expression on his face, as if Kogoro was a small child who had done something wrong, and he had been sent to correct it. Annoyed as he was, Kogoro let go of Eri's arm. She looked very alarmed.

"That's much better."

"I don't really care who you think you are." Kogoro said in a low voice, "But this is between her and I, so keep out of it." as an end note, he added, "If you know what's good for you."

Tokoro laughed, much to Kogoro's annoyance.

"What the hell's so funny?" He asked bluntly.

Tokoro stopped.

"You. Why do you presume this isn't any of my business? Hm, Mouri? Or has Kisaki not informed you yet?" He turned on Eri, who looked shell-shocked. "If he is bothering you, Kisaki, I will gladly...dispose of him."

"What haven't you told me?" Asked Kogoro, looking at Eri, confused. "What's he talking about, Eri?"

"I asked Kisaki if she would accompany me to the Valentine's Day dance, Mouri, and she accepted. Naturally you'll understand my concern for your manhandling of my date, as I would prefer her...undamaged."

Under normal circumstances, Kogoro would have punched Tokoro for his last comment, referring to Eri as if she was an 'object', but he didn't even hear it.

All he had heard was... '-and she accepted.'

* * *

I've never wanted to disappear more in my entire life. 

The expression on Kogoro's face...well...he looks like someone just slapped him.

"He...asked you out? And you said yes?" Kogoro's voice is unnaturally calm.

I nod. The movement is so jerky...it seems difficult to do.

"Well, now that that's settled...everyone clear off!" I'm not looking at Tokoro, but I can guess what his expression is. He takes a grim satisfaction out of everything.

I'm looking at Kogoro. I've never seen him look so...betrayed before. He's staring as if he's never seen me before in his life. How can he look like that when he already asked my best friend out?

"See you around...Kisaki-san."

'Triumph' never felt so hollow before...

* * *

AHHHhhhHHHH! That was so BAAAaaaaaDDDDD! Well, anyway, a chapter is better than no chapter, right? 

Review please!


End file.
